dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bian Jiang
Profile *'Name:' 边江 / Bian Jiang *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hebei, China *'Education:' Beijing Film Academy TV Series *The Untamed (2019) as Lan Wangji (Wang Yi Bo) *Young Blood Agency (2019) as Tong Qiubo (Liu Tong) *Princess Silver (2019) as Wu You (Aarif Rahman) *The Legend of Dugu (2018) as Yuwen Yu (Zou Ting Wei) *Secret of the Three Kingdoms (2018) as Sima Yi (Han Dong Jun) *All Out of Love (2018) as Cheng Tianyou (Wallace Chung) *Unexpected (2019) as He Jie (Austin Lin) *Take My Brother Away (2018) as Zhao Jianqiang (Li Tai) *Tomb of the Sea (2018) as Zhang Qishan *Wu Xin: The Monster Killer 2 (2017) as Wu Xin (Han Dong Jun) *Xuan-Yuan Sword: Han Cloud (2017) as You Zhao (Gao Tai Yu) *Lost Love in Times (2017) as Yuan Ling (William Chan) *Princess Agents (2017) as Yuwen Yue (Lin Geng Xin) *Full Love (2017) as Yu Zhiyuan (Hawick Lau) *The Starry Night, The Starry Sea (2017) as Wu Julan (Feng Shao Feng) *Eternal Love (2017) as Ye Hua (Mark Chao) *Love Just Come (2017) as Duan Tianlang (Han Dong) *General and I (2017) as Fan Lu (Wang Tian Chen) *Love & Life & Lie (2017) as Pei Jiaqi (Wang Yan Lin) *Magic Star (2017) as Ba Ze (Chen Xiang) *Beauty Private Kitchen (2016) as Li Ma (Ma Tian Yu) *Stardom (2016) as Chen Yifu (Ian Yi) *Edge of Happiness (2016) as He Han (Qin Jun Jie) *Singing All Along (2016) as Deng Feng (William Chan) *The Legend of the Monster (2016) as Liu Di (Zhang Bin Bin) *The Emperor Through to the Modern (2016) as Li Huan (Ji Chen) *War Flowers (2016) as Xie Tianyi (Zhang Dan Feng) *Demon Out of Chang An (2016) as Wei Yingwu (Yuan Zhuo) *The Legend of Flying Daggers (2016) as Li Manqing (Xu Zheng Xi) *The Princess Weiyoung (2016) as Tuoba Jun (Luo Jin ) *Ice Fantasy (2016) as Xin Jue (Jiang Chao) *Bu Liang Ren (2016) as Li Xingyun (Zheng Ye Cheng) *The Mystic Nine (2016) as Zhang Qishan (William Chan) *Chronicle of Life (2016) as Nalan Rong Ruo (Zhang Bin Bin) *The Ladder of Love (2016) as Yang Wenpeng (Ying Hao Ming) *Princess Jie You (2016) as Huai Tiansha (Liu Guan Xiang) *Su Ran Ran Zhui Fu Ji (2016) as Lou Xuan (Jin Hao) *A Housewife Detective (2016) as Zhang Zheng (Liu En You) *The Legend of Qin (2015) as Gao Jianli (Sui Yong Liang) *Love Express (2015) as Chen Xi (Joo Won) *Fireworks (2015) as Rao Shikai (Zhu Zi Xiao) *Ban Shu Legend (2015) as Huo Huan (Fu Xin Bo) *Woman on the Breadfruit Tree (2015) as Tian Hong (Zheng Kai) *Go Princess Go (2015) as Qi Sheng (Sheng Yi Lun) *Wu Xin: The Monster Killer (2015) as Wu Xin (Han Dong Jun) *Return of Happiness (2015) as Yu Duwei (Guo Jia Hao) *Nirvana in Fire (2015) as Yuwen Xuan (Guo Dong Yue) *Love Yunge from the Desert (2015) as Liu Xun (Chen Xiao) *Royal Romance (2015) as Emperor Shunzhi (Gao Yun Xiang) *The Great Emperor In Song Dynasty (2015) as Zheng En (Ye Pengi) *The Lost Tomb (2015) as Lu Shangwang (Huang You Ming) *Destined to Love You (2015) as Shen Wentao (Bosco Wong) *The Cage of Love (2015) as Chen Shijie (Shaun Tam) *Love You Thousands of Silk (2015) as Fang Tianqiu (Gao Yun Xiang) *Legend of Fragrance (2015) as An Yichen (William Chan) *My Sunshine (2015) as He Yichen (Wallace Chung) *Fall In Love With You Again (2015) as Pi Zi (Jin Ze Hao) *Intouchable (2015) as Wei En (Huang Jing Xiang) *Gorgeous Workers (2015) as Li Xiang (Zhang Ha) *Expiration Date to Fall in Love with You (2014) as Li Yichuan (Zou Ting Wei) *The Empress of China (2014) as Li Mu (Li Chen) *The Deer and the Cauldron (2014) as Wei Xiaobao (Han Dong) *Swords of Legends (2014) as Ling Yue (William Chan) *Cosmetology High (2014) as Di Jiang (Luo Jin) *The Romance of the Condor Heroes (2014) as Zhen Zhibing (Song Yang) *The Virtuous Queen of Han (2014) as Liu Che (Raymond Lam) *The Loving Home (2014) as Gao Zhinan (Li Zhi Cun) *Young Sherlock (2014) as Li Runnan (Zhang Rui) *Perfect Couple (2014) as Jin Yuanbao (Wallace Huo) External Links *Baike baidu Category:CActor